


House Party

by Not_You



Series: The Queer A/B/O Double Pack [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Genderfuck, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven picks up Hank at a house party for omegas who like other omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party

Raven is on half her normal dose of suppressants, lazy heat pooling in her belly as she prowls the room. A friend of a friend's house party is as good as an omega bar when you know the right people, and the food is always better. She nibbles a canape and studies the crowd, a homey and familiar mixture of bohemians and academics. Over on the couch Moira is doing her consciousness-raising bit with a sweet little ginger boy who will probably follow her home, and Raven smiles. He's not in season right now, but it's coming on and while he's a little smokey for her, she can scent the appeal. She likes them sweeter, though, and has nearly given the evening up as a bad business when something like summer fruit and nectarous flowers comes through the door. The base musk is male, and she hasn't had a boy in a while.

"Hank!" The friend of a friend calls to him, waving her glass aloft. "What happened to your nerd party?"

"It was mixed." He's trying to just storm through them and get to his room, blushing all over, and god he's adorable. She backs off, lets him get upstairs to lair up and swallow some of his embarrassment. During her decorous wait, she collects two drinks, sipping one as she trails up the stairs. There's only one door with a light under it, and she knocks lightly.

"Yes?"

"Thought you might like a drink." There's a long pause, but the door opens at last. He's still a little flushed, and that delicious scent hangs in a cloud around him, going straight to her head.

"...Thank you." He reaches out and takes it, shivering when their fingers brush. "Do you. Uh. Do you want to come in?"

She just smiles, and steps inside, closing the door behind her.

Hank has never liked alphas. He understands that now, his face buried in this gorgeous girl's neck and bathing in her scent. It's musky-sweet and mysterious, a little bit smokey and nothing like the acrid stinks that are supposed to get him wet. This heat has come on so suddenly it caught him short, and left him fleeing an all-night study session. He tells Raven about that, about having to slap Emma's hand off his neck and how the room stank of rut.

"Poor baby," she says softly, trailing her fingertips down the side of his neck and oh. He leans into the touch and purrs. "Though I can hardly blame them when you smell absolutely perfect." He blushes and squirms in pleased embarrassment, and Raven chuckles, plucking at the top button of his shirt. "Mind if I take this off?"

He shakes his head and helps her, gasping as she pushes him back into the bed, stroking his hair and stealing his glasses, setting them aside. "So pretty." She kisses his cheek and he moans, intoxicated by her scent as the suppressants wear off. She coos as his hands slide under her shirt of their own volition. "Just let me know if I do anything you don't like, dearheart." Hank whimpers and nods, kissing her hand the next time it comes by and making her smile. He's not drunk, but it is a little dreamlike as Raven removes the rest of their clothes, asking Hank's permission for each piece. He's glad to give it, and glad to go on all fours for her, aching inside as she teases him just her fingertips. Hank whines, back arching and chest pressed to the sheets.

"Oh god, oh god, Raven..."

"Something you want, darling?" It's a soft growl that goes straight to his aching cock, and intensifies the hunger inside him. He's never done this before but he wants it so badly, thrusting back onto her hand and looking beseechingly over his shoulder at her. He doesn't know what he's saying anymore, just begging. And then she's pushing inside him, and he groans into the pillow, deep and loud. He nearly screams as he stretches over the ridge of her knuckles, and then oh god her whole hand is inside him and he whimpers, quivering around her, struggling to catch his breath. "Are you all right?"

It takes so much effort to answer, but he manages to whimper, "Yes," loudly enough to be heard, and Raven presses the rest of the way in, ranges over him and bites his neck. Tells him how sweet he is, how hot and how tight. He's a sobbing mess when he comes, writhing under her and bucking and shuddering with aftershocks so long he feels like it'll kill him. She pulls out slowly, kissing the mark on his neck and nuzzling his hair, breasts pressed against his back as they breathe together. He might even doze for a bit, but then she's guiding his head by the hair, breathlessly asking if he's willing to lick her. He's far more than willing, and gets to work. As with most important things in his life, he applies the scientific method, experimental licks getting more confident as he lets her guide his hand. It's too big to fit the way hers had, but gets all four fingers into her and just presses, staying down here as long as she wants him to.


End file.
